The Life of a Pregnant Teenager
by SailorNiki
Summary: What if you were pregnant, at 15 years old? The struggle you would have. The lies being told. The hurt being recieved. And what if, the father didn't even care? This is the story of Caitlyn Gellar. NAITLYN. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As we all know, I don't own Camp Rock : (**

**________________________________________________________________**

"Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck!"Caitlyn cussed at herself. She paced back and forth down the isle of the store.

"Now there are two ways to do this. Crap it out, or kill myself. Wait, can you crap it out? Fuck." She mumbled to herself.

"Gellar, it's closing time. You don't have to go home, but you gotta get the heck outta here!" Sam, the liquor store clerk said. Caitlyn grunted.

"UGH. I can't get some freakin privacy in this freakin world." She snatched a box off of the shelf. On her way out the door, she through three dollar bills on the counter.

"Later, Princess." Sam said with a smirk. Caitlyn left the store with a middle finger in the air. Before the door closed, she heard Sam yell, "Love to honey, but looks like someone already did. Ouch! I even burned myself that time." Followed by a chuckle of laughter.

Caitlyn stared straight ahead and whispered, "I hope he gets mugged before he closes."

She walked in the cold November wind, to her house a few blocks away. Not once did she look at what she grabbed at the store. "I swear to God, if this one doesn't change, I'm going to kill him." She turned the corner, and in view was her house.

Up the concrete steps, through the wooden door, down the hall to the right, and into her bathroom, was where she finally looked at what she held.

With both hands, she skimmed over the rectangle box that read, _First Response_ in curvy pink letters. Caitlyn opened it, and took out a white pregnancy test. She took of her pants and undies then sat on the toilet. The cold surface made her shiver, and take a deep breath. She quickly put the test into action and awaited the worst two minutes of her life.

After the time was up, she hesitantly looked at the test.

"Fuck." It was a plus sign. She pulled up her underwear and her pants, then shoved the test back in the box. The box was then wrapped in toilet paper, and thrown into the bottom of the trash can.

"This can't be happening! Not to me! Please God. No! I'm only 15. Please, no." Caitlyn cried. She walked out of the bathroom, and slid down her closet wall. She tangled her hands in her hair, and screamed.

"No! No! NO NO NO!" She started off with powerful screams, but it ended up being soft cries of no's.

With mascara tears running down her cheeks, she stood up and walked to her desk. She picked up the phone, and dialed _his_ number. She waited, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" A voice from the other side asked.

Caitlyn just stood there with her mouth opened.

"Hello?" He said again.

More tears rolled down her cheeks, but she did not make a sound.

"Hello?!" That was the last word, before he hung up.

Caitlyn slowly hung up her phone. She walked to her bed, and cried. Loud cries, and soft cries. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

--

The next morning, Caitlyn woke up to the smell of pancakes. She stood up, and walked to her bathroom. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she put her hair up in a messy pony tail. With a wash cloth, she rubbed and rubbed against her black smeared cheeks, trying to get dried mascara off.

When she was done with all she could do, she brushed her teeth, and walked downstairs.

"Morning honey-What happened to you last night?!" Her mother asked. Caitlyn guess she looked like she had a hangover.

"Nothing. I just went to sleep with my make up on. Never do that. Then you end up looking like this." She said pointing to herself. her mother smiled, and laughed. Caitlyn gave a fake smile.

_I have to act normal. She can't find out._ Caitlyn thought. She didn't need anymore stress. With the divorce she and Caitlyn's dad were going through, she didn't need anymore stress.

_Plus. The less people that know, the better._ She continued.

"Well, you hungry? I made your favorite. Banana chocolate chip pancakes. Eat up!" Her mother gleamed.

Caitlyn was surprisingly hungry. She sat down at the table, and her mother placed a plate stacked with pancakes. Caitlyn licked her lips, and dug in.

_Hey, better than all those mornings I had of morning sickness the last two weeks._

As caitlyn ate, and thought, she missed the phone ringing. She was brought back to reality when her mother called.

"Caitlyn, it's Nate." Her mother smiled.

A horrible, twisting, gut wrenching feeling churned in Caitlyn's stomach. She really didn't want to talk to him.

_What if he found out?! Oh God. No no no. Please no. _Caitlyn gulped, and walked to to phone.

"Hello?" She shyly said into the phone.

"Caitlyn. It's Nate. We need to talk." He said.

_It's over._ She thought. _He found out._

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So, not my best chapter ever, but I was just hit with this idea. You guys and gals like?**

**-Niki-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own camp rock : (**

**__________________________________**

There was a long pause between Nate and Caitlyn over the phone. She didn't know how to answer him. There was two choices she could make. Either deal with Nate hating her because she was pregnant, or pray to God he wouldn't abandon her.

"Caitlyn? You still there?" Nate asked. Caitlyn took a breath.

"Yes." One word answers were all she could think of.

"Ok... Well, we really really need to talk. It's important...Life changing...Can you come over?"

"Uhmm..." She was in a different state of mind, and couldn't think. As a reflex, she agreed. "Yeah, sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up in half an hour. Bye."

"Bye..." She quietly said. When she hung up the phone, she walked to the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Don't you want to finish your breakfast?" Her mom asked.

"Not hungry." Caitlyn was monotone. She exited the kitchen and went into her room. When she closed and locked her room door, she went into her bathroom. Her hand reached for the shower knob and before she knew it, she flinched from the harsh sound of water running.

Caitlyn took off her clothes, and stepped in. The shock of the cold water made chills run up and down her spine. She quickly adjusted the temperature, and let the hot water melt the stress away.

A few minutes later, She stepped out and got dressed. Caitlyn sat down at her desk, and exhaled loudly. She closed her eyes, and sat quietly for a while, thinking.

_What am I going to do? I'm only fifteen. I can't keep it, thats crazy...I can't...kill... _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Caitlyn, Nate is here." Her mother called, and opened the door. Caitlyn quickly stood up, and walked past her mother. When she reached the living room, Nate was sitting down on the couch. He smiled at her, and her heart broke.

_I can't believe I did this. He's going to hate me..._ She thought. A small, fake smile went across her face. When he spoke, his soft velvet voice didn't make it any easier. "You ready?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Mom, I'll be back in a few hours." She said. Nate and Caitlyn exited the Gellar house, and walked to Nate's car.

"How are you?" Nick asked, when They were strapping in their seat belts.

"Fine." Caitlyn was afraid she would just blurt out the news if she didn't keep her answers short.

"That's good. Hows your mom?"

"Good."

Nate pressed his lips together, forming a line. Caitlyn thought he got the message of her not wanting to talk. The rest of the ride to Nate's house was in silence.

When they pulled up into the house drive way, Caitlyn quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She was ready to go home and cry.

Nick went ahead of her, and opened the front door. They both walked in and Nate asked if she wanted to sit in the living room.

"Sure." She answered quietly. Caitlyn sat down on the white cushion couch. Nate sat right beside her.

"Alright. Well I heard...something. Something...quite shocking. I mean I'd never expect this." Nate started off, calm.

_Oh god, he knows._ Caitlyn thought. She put her hands on her lap, and tried breathing easily.

"Ok, I'm just going to get it out. Caitlyn, you know how important you are to me. And I'd never leave you for anything...but something has come up, and I don't think," He paused. Caitlyn's heart started pounding.

"I don't know...if your going to want to be with me. As much as it pains me, I want what you want. Caitlyn, Me and my brothers Jason and Shane," He continued. She winced at the word Shane. "We are going on tour. I don't know if you want to do a whole long distance relationship."

Caitlyn stayed quiet for what seemed forever. "Uhm... Caitlyn... Your turning blue. Breathe! I'll be right back I'm going to go get you a cup of water." Nate rushed out of the room. Caitlyn sat there, thanking God He didn't find out. As soon as her heart rate went down, it went straight back up when the front door opened. Inside walked Shane. Caitlyn lost her breath. Shane walked cooly over to her, and sat down, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl in the world." He said. She couldn't breathe. The only thing audible was a load gulp she made. Shane smirked, and laid his free hand on Caitlyn's thigh. Slowly he crept it higher and higher. She didn't make an attempt to stop. It wouldn't help. Well it didn't help a few months ago.

Shane leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "You never were the type to fight." Then he slowly kissed her cheek. Caitlyn tried so hard to hold in her tears. A single drip rolled down her cheek. Shane smiled at the sight, got up from the couch and walked away. Before he left the living room, he turned to her.

"Oh, and Caitlyn. You should really think about wearing less...tight," he started. Caitlyn could feel his eyes burning at her up and down. "Tight...clothes. It just might...tempt...people." He swiftly turned away and left.

More tears rolled down. Shane had ruined her life.

**______________________________________**

**Wow!! What do you think?! That fricken Shane!** **Haha. Reviews are appreciated : )**

**-Niki-**


End file.
